warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: Truth or Dare?
Note of autor Eek! My first blooper! Enjoy! Dark Forest After Hawkfrost discovers what is Truth or Dare Tigerstar: I start. I choose Mapleshade! Truth or dare? Mapleshade: *shrugs* Dare. Tigerstar: I dare you to make out with Brokenstar! Mapleshade: UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Brokenstar: *jaws drop* Hawkfrost: *laughs hysterically* Darkstripe: O_O Mapleshade: *sigh* never go back from dare *makes out with Brokenstar* Darkstripe: My turn! I choose Hawkfrost. Truth or dare? Hawkfrost: Truth. Darkstripe: Are your eyes really ice-blue? *derpy smile* Mapleshade: ... Tigerstar: ... Brokenstar: ... Hawkfrost: *puts down contact lenses* no. Tigerstar: WTF Darkstripe: Whaaaaaaa????????? Mapleshade: What in the name of StarClan- Hawkfrost: *slaps Mapleshade* NEVER TALK ABOUT STARCAN HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Mapleshade: Hey chill!!! Okay, my turn. I choose Darkstripe. Truth or dare? Darkstripe: Truth. Mapleshade: Tell us your biggest secret! Darkstripe: *sigh* I have mate and kits. Mapleshade: O_O Tigerstar: ...?!?! Brokenstar: Are you serious...?! Hawkfrost: WTF TELL US WHO THE HECK IS IT?!?!?! Darkstripe: umm... my mate is Mousefur... Mapleshade: *facepaw* Tigerstar: WTF Hawkfrost: O_O Brokenstar: I should've killed her when I had the time. Darkstripe: Nah. Tigerstar: Finally my turn. I choose Brokenstar. Truth or dare? Brokenstar: Dare. Tigerstar: I dare you to kiss Spottedleaf in front of Firestar! Silverhawk, Snowtuft and Sparrowfeather: ... Mapleshade and Darkstripe: Uhm Hawkfrost: Don't you dare Spotty is miiiiiiineeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Dark Forest: O_O StarClan Bluestar: Hey, I heard about this thing called "Truth or Dare"! Wanna play? Crookedstar: Is this another Twoleg thing? Tallstar: Yeah, like when you brought us those Jelly Beans we ended up vomiting in the lake. Even dogs stared at us. Bluestar: *looks away* no. It's a human thing. Nightstar: Oh, alright! Got scared there for second! Me first. I choose Bluestar. Truth or Dare? Bluestar: Truth. Nightstar: Do you know how Twolegs call themselves? Tallstar: ... Crookedstar: ... Bluestar: *gulps* Uhmmm... well... dude. Tallstar: Really? Bluestar: Yeah! They call each other "hey dude" or "dude, that's (something)"! Tallstar: Cool! Now me! I choose Crookedstar. Truth or Dare? Crookedstar: Truth. Tallstar: Tell us, why did your mother name you Crookedkit? And who the heck was your mother anyway? Crookedstar: *sigh* Uhmm... well... my mother was Rainflower, and she named me that, because- Bluestar: LIAR YOUR MOTHER IS LILYSTEM I SAW IT IN ALLEGIANCES OF MY OWN BOOK! *pull out Bluestar's Prophecy and points to the RiverClan queen section* Crookedstar: Well, it's all wrong! Your mother is called Moonflower, silly! How much sense does that makes? Bluestar: More than your stupid name! Crookedstar: Well- Vicky comes to the clearing Vicky: Both, it were both mistakes. Now drop it before I changed my mind about letting you live. All of the cats shut up. Vicky: *goes away* Bluestar: You still haven't told us why- Crookedstar: Uhm, well, I choose Nightstar! Nightstar, Truth or Dare? Nightstar: Dare. Crookedstar: I dare you to lick Brokenstar's nose! StarClan: ... O.o Nightstar: Uhm... well... *walks to the Dark Forest territory* Crookedstar: *leans to Bluestar* Do you think he will survive? Bluestar: Never. Crookedstar: My turn. I choose Tallstar! Truth or Dare? Tallstar: Dare. Crookedstar: I dare you to make out with Mapleshade! Tallstar: Are you serious? Crookedtstar: Deadly serious. Why? Tallstar: It's just that Jake- Bluestar: No, not again! He is not here, just get over it, mouse-brain!!! Tallstar: *cries* NOOOOOOOOO JAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crookedstar: God's sake. Bluestar: What is God? Crookedtstar: Nevermind. Medicine cats Coming very soon ;3